Facing Extinction
by TVBum
Summary: Stanley Yelnats the Fifth has gone to Camp Green Lake and is going to wipe out the tribe of Yellow Spotted Lizards
1. Introduction

Stanley again put his shovel into the hard dirt

Stanley Yelnats once again dug his shovel into the dry, hard dirt. Perspiration was dripping all over him, like he had had a shower and hadn't dried himself off.

Mr. Ris, the boss, was a tough man, who made everyone work hard. Mr. Lancer was a lot kinder but he still made them work as hard as they could. But, the Warden was the main person they were worried about. She made sure everything went her way, and if it didn't, she would get close to the you and say, 'excuse me?'

You are probably asking, 'why is Stanley back at Camp Green Lake?' Well it's because this is Stanley Yelnats the 5th. As you may already know, the Yelnats family was full of bad luck, because they had a curse put on them. Stanley's father, Stanley Yelnats the 4th, told stories about what happened there. His children's favorite one was the voyage to the top of Gods thumb.

You are probably asking, 'I thought Camp Green Lake shut down.'

Yes it did, and then it became a girl's scout camp. But they would only be safe from the yellow spotted lizards if they ate a lot of onions. So once all the girls knew that they were safe to touch these creatures they thought they would do a couple of experiments with the yellow spotted lizards. They somehow worked out that they were now spreading closer to America, but that happened ten years ago, but this time they were digging to find the Queen of all yellow spotted lizards, and kill it. That way the whole colony would die, and they would never speak of the creatures again. And now Camp Green Lake's open as a camp for bad boys again, and they had the same motto: Make a bad boy dig out in the hot sun for 18 months; it'll turn him into a good boy.

But Stanley knew that that wasn't true, in fact almost everyone knew that wasn't true.

Stanley had gone to camp green lake for one reason. When he was eight and he was playing at a playground, here he met a child, a child he didn't like. This boy kept coming over to him and always teased him. You see, soon Stanley got so fed up with this little boy always annoying him; he decided to push him off the edge of the playground where the new fireman's pole was going to be. He caused the boy to break three of his right ribs, and he got taken to hospital straight away. Later that day he was arrested. His father (Stanley Yelnats the 4th) was outraged; he claimed: His child would never do such a thing.

Stanley Yelnats the 4th was forced to arrange a time for a hearing in the nearby court the following day.


	2. In the courtroom

"Stanley Yelnats please rise," the Judge yelled

"Stanley Yelnats please rise," the Judge yelled. All three Stanley Yelnats rose.

"Stanley Yelnats the fifth please rise." she repeated. This time only one Stanley rose and walked slowly to the stand.

"Please recount what happened yesterday." the Judge said in a gruff voice. Stanley hated it how judges were always so serious, his mum liked to watch Judge Judy in the afternoons and he wondered how she could be serious for thirty minutes he also wondered how neighbours could fight over nothing.

"Well, um, Josh Baits," he said indicating to Josh who sat in a wheelchair with a bandage around his waist, "Wouldn't stop coming up to me in the playground asking to play fairies with him but I wanted to play super heroes and it was really bugging me, and the last time he came up to me I was on the top platform and it was raining and he sort of lost his footing and fell off the platform there was nothing I could do." said Stanley who was quite relived that it was all over.

"Any witnesses please rise." The Judge yelled again. Stanley liked to call her Judy although she had jet black hair and was rather plump. A timid little girl rose and walked to the stand. She looked like she was six or seven and was as skinny as a stick.

"Um, well, I saw what happened," she repeated the story that Stanley told.

"_That's two points for Stanley and none for Josh..."_ Stanley thought.

"Joshua Baits please rise." the Judge yelled again. Josh was wheeled by his dad who glared at Stanley as he walked past.

"Well I really wanted someone my own size to play with me because I only had my sister who is two and she's really boring," Josh explained and there was a loud gasp from someone in the back.

"Anyway, as I was saying I wanted someone the same size as me to play fairies and after a while I spotted Stanley. I went up to him and he denied and I went to the sandpit. About ten minutes later he came and started building a sandcastle next to me. I thought that he wanted to play with me so I suggested that we play fairies again he declined. I felt really upset so I went to Mummy and told her. She said to apologise to him for annoying him so I went up to the top platform which was where Stanley was and as I was about to apologise he pushed me off. I went to the doctors and they confirmed that I had broken three of my right ribs." he said indicating to the bandage that was completely clean and perfectly placed on his rib cage.

"Stanley Yelnats I hereby sentence you to three years in prison or eighteen months in Camp Green Lake." the Judge declared. Stanley couldn't believe it, he had a witness and Josh didn't. It was so unfair Josh had no witnesses. Just because he was wrapped up in bandages and he was in a wheel chair didn't mean that Stanley was guilty. The Judge didn't have proper training courses. I've seen what Judge Judy does, she doesn't care if the person has broken there back, she makes her decision by what is said and what the witnesses say. But it was quite obvious which one Stanley would choose, Camp Green Lake. Unfortunately his father hadn't told him about the bad experiences he had, had as a child at Camp Green Lake and how they make you sleep in cots and they make you dig hole five feet wide and five feet deep. But Stanley didn't know that so he went with the decision to go to Camp Green Lake for eighteen months.

Stanley couldn't understand why both his parents were shaking their heads frantically at him.


End file.
